Episode 5877 (27th October 2004)
Plot Sunita's up in court on charges of assisting unlawful immigration and bigamy. She pleads not guilty and a date is set for the trial. When they refuse her bail, Sunita's devastated, as is Dev and all her friends. Danny buys the factory girls a top of the range sewing machine, a Silver Stitcher. They decide to have sewing races to decide who gets to use it. Canny Danny's pleased his plan to increase output has worked but Kelly clocks his smug expression. Dev visits Sunita in prison. She's inconsolable, blaming him for her predicament. Dev's very upset. Audrey has a go at Maria for leading Tyrone up the garden path. Maria defends herself saying how much she likes him. Kelly flirts unashamedly with Danny who returns the favour. Jamie sees what's going on and tells his dad to leave well alone. Tyrone has Maria in stitches and she remembers why she likes his company so much. She asks him out on a date next week. Tyrone accepts. Jayesh and Mena visit Sunita. It's clear they think Dev is at fault and not Maya. Claire's unhappy when the girls suggest Ashley doesn't really want to marry her if he's prepared to wait until 2007. Dev grabs Maya in the hallway outside her flat. Although caught off her guard, Maya soon has the upper hand. She goads Dev saying how the police will never be able to pin anything on her and Sunita will remain in prison for a very long time. Cast Regular cast *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Karen McDonald - Suranne Jones *Angela Harris - Kathryn Hunt *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Danny Baldwin - Bradley Walsh *Jamie Baldwin - Rupert Hill *Kelly Crabtree - Tupele Dorgu *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Maria Sutherland - Samia Ghadie *Claire Casey - Julia Haworth *Candice Stowe - Nikki Sanderson *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Maya Sharma - Sasha Behar *Sonia Marshall - Tina Gambe *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Cilla Brown - Wendi Peters *Violet Wilson - Jenny Platt *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas Guest cast *Solicitor 2 - Guy Singh *Chairwoman - Diana Flacks *Court clerk - Christine Anderson *Prosecution solicitor - Paul Green *Jayesh Parekh - Ace Bhatti *Mena Parekh - Leena Dhingra Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Audrey's *Weatherfield Arms - Public *Maya Sharma's flat - Living room and exterior *Redford Prison - Visiting room and cells *Weatherfield Magistrates Court - Courtroom Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sunita pleads not guilty to the charges but is devastated when she is refused bail and the trial is set; while Dev is released and storms straight round to see Maya hoping to get her to tell the police the truth, but his efforts prove fruitless. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 12,850,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2004 episodes